A Dark Secret, the Grim Shadow?
by greyvss
Summary: What makes a secret dark? The answer given by most is if it conceals an evil creature, or deed. The secret that Kakashi carries fits this description all too well. But the question is, will he come to regret it?


A dark secret, the grim shadow?

**Wassup? Welcome to my first naruto fan fic! So I do not own naruto, now please read, review and enjoy!**

It was night time, two figures were running across the rooftops of a village. One of them was the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake. The other was just as skilled as him, a close friend, which is why his betrayal had been the most shocking to him.

"stop right there!" Kakashi shouted as he chased after his target.

"hmm...alright Kakashi. I'll listen to you one last time, old friend." the stranger said, turning to face him.

"it's over, lady hokage has ordered your capture, Soron Kewashī."

Soron wore something similar to Sasuke's own attire, how ever there some differences. His neck and arms were completely wrapped in bandages, and the pants ran all the way down to his ankles. There was long ribbon wrapped once around his body forming a narrow side ways x, each end was tied to one of his wrists.

"it took her this long to send you after me? I feel slightly insulted by that. So old friend, what do you intend to do with me if you win?" Soron asked, his face remaining void of emotion, and his voice calm and even.

"you'll have to find out." he said, grasping his head band, in an instant the left eye sharingan was revealed. "let's begin!"

The two stood a good distance from each other, each waiting for the other to act. Soron acted first, leaping back away from Kakashi, throwing several needles his way. But Kakashi leaped out of the way, kunai knife now in hand. He ran forward, now mere feet away from Soron as he landed. Kunai knife met kunai knife, leaving the two at a stand off.

"just tell me why Soron. Why did you betray lady hokage? Why did you betray me?" he asked, pressing his attack against the traitor.

"really Kakashi? You ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"that you never were with us at all?"

"yes, I mean did you really expect anything else? I am not a ninja of the leaf."

"you never were."

"exactly, I am, and always shall be a ninja of the rain." he stated, his voice never changing it's tone as he kicked out at the shinobi.

Kakashi leaped back, hurling the knife for the others throat. Soron ducked out of the way, running for him soon after. Kakashi's eyes caught sight of something in his hand.

_A smoke bomb?!_ Kakashi realized just as he was enveloped in the cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal that Soron had disappeared.

"you are getting slow Kakashi."

He spun around to see the traitor step out of the shadows behind him, or at least what looked like him.

"you're using shadow clone jutsu. Now i'm the one whose insulted by such a cheap trick."

"it is not just a shadow clone." the clone retorted, it's shadow shifting, rising from the ground, weaving around it. "it is also my shadow as well Kakashi."

"so, i've already pushed you to using your kekkei genkai."

"you gave me the honor of witnessing yours in this battle, it felt unfair not to do the same. Now we have talked enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kakashi simply nodded before quickly moving into a defensive position. Soron extended his hand out, shadow curling along the length of his arm, pooling in his hand. The shadow shifted, taking on the shape of a massive blade in the shape of a crescent moon.

"shadow arms style: moon blade."

He spun on his heel, hurling the blade straight for Kakashi. He leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the razor edge. As the blade flew through the air, it made a small arc, quickly returning to him. No sooner was the blade back in his hand then it was flying through the air again, but this time it seemed to follow Kakashi where ever he went.

_ I can't see any threads attached..._he thought as he narrowly avoided the blade, but it made another arc, heading his way again.

_Wait...that weapon was formed from his shadow!_

He had to act quickly, he couldn't dodge that blade forever. Putting some distance between him and the blade, he quickly weaved signs together. He fired a blast of flame at the blade, causing it to break down into shadows once more. Once again shadows pooled in his hands, this time forming kunai knives. Leaping to the side, he hurled one kunai for Kakashi. He quickly dodged out of the way, the kunai dissolving a short distance after it missed, returning to him. He continued to hurl kunai after kunai after him.

_This isn't good, if I don't find a way of ending this jutsu soon or i'll be impaled in no time._ He continued to run, staying just ahead of the knives. But then one finally found it's mark, striking him in the leg. He stumbled, putting all of his effort in moving forward, but it was too late. Several more knives stabbed into his chest, knocking him back. Kakashi stumbled forward, falling to the hard ground far bellow.

"do not worry Kakashi, i'll dispose of you quickly so no one follows in your foot steps." Soron said.

But suddenly the body vanished in a puff of smoke.

"a shadow clone? But when did he...?"

He turned to see a shuriken heading straight for him, he reached one hand, his shadow lashing out and knocking the it away with ease. But as he knocked that one away it revealed a second just as it struck him dead on. The Soron clone froze for a moment, then dissipated, leaving a shadowy mass standing in it's place.

"_**a brilliant maneuver kakashi, as expected. Now are our battle truly begins.**_" the shadow said before sinking into the ground.

_Indeed it is..._kakashi thought, preparing for an attack.

_Indeed it is..._

**Aaand...cut! Don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I do. So tune in next time to see the conclusion of the battle between the traitorous souls shadow, and the mirror eye. So until next time everyone.**


End file.
